There are currently two different luggage compartment systems for aircraft cabins. There are non-movable luggage compartments (fixed bins) in the form of a storage compartment provided with a shutter towards the passengers. Alternatively, there are pivotable luggage compartments (movable bins) in the form of a storage compartment without a shutter which can be pivoted towards the passengers. All luggage compartments, the loading edge of which can be moved in some way, are known as “movable bins”. A fundamental aspect of a movable storage compartment is that the open loading position differs from the closed position.
The component of a movable luggage storage compartment fixed to the fuselage is the housing and serves, inter alia, to receive the bin/storage container body itself. Here, it is possible to dispense with a shutter because the storage compartment becomes a closed box when pushed into the housing. The main advantage of movable storage compartments is the changeable position thereof; when closed, they provide a greater sense of space and in the lowered, open position, they can be loaded and emptied comfortably.
The primary structure of the aircraft and the housing are connected by connecting rods which are fixed between the aircraft-side fittings and the housing-side fittings. The housing and the storage compartment are directly connected by pivot bearings or roller-guided rail systems, it being possible for the housing and storage compartment to be connected together to form a pre-installed module.
An example of a movable bin which is pre-installed in a housing box as a storage compartment module is disclosed in DE 10 2007 030331 A1 and in WO 2009/003945 A1.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.